powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The End Or Just The Beginning? The Groovy Rangers say Goodbye!
"The End Or Just The Beginning? The Groovy Rangers say Goodbye!" is the Twenty-sixth and final episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the season finale of the Groovy Rangers Saga. This is the last time the power rangers are limited to a team of Six. Synopsis With the Defeat Of The Butcher, the Rangers wrap up all lose ends before handing over their power coins back to Zeran. Their time as rangers has come to an end for now. Episodie In the depths of space, Zedd was floating his body's skin burnt to a crips as a beam grabbed him and seemed to suck him into a ship when brought in the scorpion figure that laid there looked on in shock. "MY WORD ZEDD! What happened to you." The figure asked. "Scorpius my freind..." He coughed as right away the figure known as Scorpius's eyes widened reconising the scars and spell. "Zeran..." He growled in anger. "Trakeena! Get the medical team in here on the double we've got a problem!" Scorpius bellowed. Zedd was anything but in good shape that was for sure. In the depths of space, Zedd was floating his body's skin burnt to a crips as a beam grabbed him and seemed to suck him into a ship when brought in the scorpion figure that laid there looked on in shock. "MY WORD ZEDD! What happened to you." The figure asked. "Scorpius my friend..." He coughed as right away the figure known as Scorpius's eyes widened recognizing the scars and spell. "Zeran..." He growled in anger. "Trakeena! Get the medical team in here on the double we've got a problem!" Scorpius bellowed. Zedd was anything but in good shape that was for sure. "I'm coming father! What's the matter?..." The insectoid maiden asked with her voice trailing off from the awful sight before her eyes, "ZEDD MY LOVE WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Trakeena asked in panic while rushing to the Zedd's side with a team of insectoid medics right behind her. "Trakeena UGH! work of Zeran and his annoying Groovy Rangers.." Zedd grunted in pain. "My word, I thought Zeran would've been broken by all this time after losing all those teams but he still has room to fight?!" Scorpius asked as Zedd noded. "Load him up and get him to the healing chamber pronto!" Scorpius ordered. "YES SIR!" The Insectoid medics said as Scorpius was growling in anger. "Zeran..." The Insectoid muttered. "Father? Who are the Groovy Rangers?" Trakeena asked. The Rangers did have some intergalactic presence thanks to Zeran over the centuries but they largely escaped their corner of the galaxy...at least until now. "A group of Zeran's recant power rangers if I had to guess and based on the name the visit must of been to that DISGUSTING planet they call earth during the era the 1960s keep in mind this of course is only speculation my deer." Scorpius said coughing a little bit his sickness had been getting worse and worse by the day. "Father? Who are the Groovy Rangers?" Trakeena asked. The Rangers did have some intergalactic presence thanks to Zeran over the centuries but they largely escaped their corner of the galaxy...at least until now. "A group of Zeran's recent power rangers if I had to guess and based on the name the visit must of been to that DISGUSTING planet they call earth during the era the 1960s keep in mind this of course is only speculation my deer." Scorpius said coughing a little bit his sickness had been getting worse and worse by the day. Trakeena was always stricken with anger and shock that her lover was almost scorched to death by the Groovy Rangers but Scorpius' ailing health made her worry even more, "Father relax yourself, you're sick remember?" she stated. "I know my dear I know." Scorpius coughed as suddenly a dark portal opened up as a figure stepped in. "There is no way I sensed Zedd but, is he alive?" The voice said as Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Ah Zerak nice to see you." The leader of the Insectoid's said. "Scorpius, if the signature reached here you found Zedd?" He questioned. "Yes he's being treated as we speak." he said coughing. "My friend, that coughing has been getting worse.." Zeark commented as he bent over to his level. "I'll be fine, lets go see him." Scorpius said as the two followed when they entered the room Zedd was being worked on as the screams from Zedd could be heard from the machines working on him. "Alright, its time..." Scorpius said as Zerak blinked. "You and I can both see it Zerark, without some extra help Zedd will die, I will have to use whats left of my power to save him." Scorpius explained. "But Father, you'll die!" Trakeena shouted. I"m aware my daughter but, its okay I've lived a full life and if this can keep the right ally on the side against Zerak. Than it will be worth it." Scorpius explained. "Thank you my friend...I wish there was another way but, thank you." Zeark commented. "Now leave Zeark only one person should have to see this." He commented as Zeark nodded teleporting out of there. "Trakeena when I am gone you and Zedd will have control of my empire, use it to see that free will is destroyed!" Scorpius commented as a small tear escaped Trakeena's eye as she nodded before Scorpius was slowly hooked up to the machine as his energy or what was left of it was transferred to Zedd as his breathing was slowly returning before a strange mask was placed on him. "Lord Zedd are you in there?" One of the medical team asked as Zedd slowly sat up. "I'm fine..ugh..I'm alive?" He questioned as Trakeena rushed to him and hugged him. "Father sacrificed himself to make sure you lived..." She said as Zedd turned to the now dead scorpion body of Trakeena's father. "Scorpius..." Zedd said before hugging Trakeena close for a moment. "What of his Army?" He questioned. "He said its under." She pointed to her than Zedd. "Our control now." She said as Zedd nodded. "Than lets not let his sacrifice together we will destroy Free will together and Zeran will pay for this." Zedd stated. "Yes he will..." Trakeena growled tightening her fist as Zedd slowly stood up. "INSECTOIDS! TODAY MARKS A NEW DAY FOR THIS EMPIRE! ON THIS SAD DAY WE MORN THE LOSS OF OUR FRIEND SCORPIUS BUT WITH YOUR HELP WE WILL AVENGE HIM! BRING ORDER TO THIS GALAXY BY DESTROYING FREE WILL!" Zedd shouted as the army cheered. "HAIL LORD ZEDD! HAIL EMPRESS TRAKEENA! DEATH TO FREE WILL!" They shouted as Zedd and Trakeena laughed this was not over with Zeran not by a long shot. Down on earth the Power Rangers and Zeran had exited out of the movie theater along with Shane as Kaitlyn rubbed the back of her neck. "Well that was...a sad ending to say the least." Kaitlyn stated. "Yeah that's Midnight Cowboy for you, an interesting Drama but, they don't usually end well." Zeran commented. "Well guys, lets enjoy today, tomorrow is graduation." Francine said. "Yeah hard to believe we have to say goodbye. So what's everyone's plan after college?" Jeremy asked. "Well Myself and Shane are heading to continue college at Harvard." Francine explained. "That knucklehead got into harvard?" Royce asked. "Yeah, business side of things but yeah." Francine giggled. "I heard that you know!" Shane grinned nudging Royce. The next day everyone was at George Washington High School Principal Franklin was the first to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen today is a great day for us because not only has Earth been freed of the menace known as The Butcher but, The earth has been saved and we can finally say farewell to our seniors of the 1969 Class of Gorge Washington High!" Franklin announced as the crowd clapped. "First Francine Hampton!" Franklin Bellowed as Francine took the Diploma before hugging the Principal. "Thank you for Everything Principal Franklin." Francine stated. "Don't mention it though its gonna be quiet around here without you." he commented. "I wouldn't be too sure, My sister is transferring." Francine smirked as the Principal's face went white. "Royce Bulkmeier!" Franklin called out as Royce walked up taking the Diploma before fist pumping the Principal heading off. "Kaitlyn Stevens!" Franklin called out as Kaitlyn walked up bowing in respect before taking her Diploma and smiled. Slowly walking off he grinned. "Winnie Mckenzie!" Franklin called out as Winnie walked up taking the Diploma and walking over to the others. "Leon Whatley" Franklin called out as Leon walked up with a grin and took the diploma. "Jeremy Gatts!" Franklin called as Jeremy took it and smirked as Franklin whispered. "You and your band ready?" He asked as the boys nodded. "Shane Elis!" Franklin called as Shane walked up being handed the diploma as he walked over to the others before the remaining class got their diplomas. "EVERYONE THE CLASS OF 1969!" Franklin shouted as everyone cheered. "Now before we move onto our performance we have a special honor for someone here today, for the fourth year in a row allow me to introduce ZERAN SMITH!" Franklin announced as Zeran blinked in shock before Francine nudged him up before looking out to the wave of students he wouldn't be able to teach and nodded before starting to speak towards them all. Zeran stepped up to the podium microphone. He took a long breath, and began his speech. "This...has ben a very long and interesting four years for me. When I came to George Washington High School, I was a man broken by life. But teaching you students has been...truly a joy. Which is why I humbly accept this award." The wizard then cleared his throat and wiped an eye. "Unfortunately, this will be my last year teaching at this school. Let's just say, family matters in my country are calling me home. " There was a collective remorseful groan from the students. Zeran put up his hands placatingly. "I know, I know, but I can say, that you've given me hope for the future. Please, never lose sight of that or let the world make you bitter and angry. A special thanks goes out to the mysterious Groovy Rangers, who've helped to protect this city over the years." The Rangers didn't miss the wink he gave. "Whoever you are, thank you for making our lives more interesting and thank you George Washington High, for giving me hope again." Zeran stepped away from the podium. As he started to head for some stairs from the stage, he heard a set of hands clapping. He turned to see another student getting up to join the first. Quickly, the room filled with students, teachers, and parents alike who were clapping and cheering for the teacher. The wizard flushed beet red and smiled in appreciation as he left the stage. With that Done Jeremy jumped in with a grin. "Alright folks, this may be a sad day for us Seniors but we are going out with a BANG! First off though ladies, sorry this man is now taken thanks to our new singer!" Jeremy announced as Kaitlyn came onto the stage as the ladies let out an awww. before Jeremy spoke. "Now this song and our going away present is dedicated to those kids who risked their lives to keep San Francisco safe! Groovy Rangers this is for you! HIT IT LEON!" Jeremy shouted. Suddenly, Jeremy's band began the tune as Kaitlyn and Jeremy nodded at each other before Kaitlyn opened with the opening lyrics. "THEY'VE GOT! A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Kaitlyn began as the crowd of students seemed to be rocking out to the tune as Jeremy picked up. "THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE! NO ONE CAN EVER KEEP THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIED!" Jeremy sung as the beat picked up as Kaitlyn and Jeremy chimed in with the lyrics at the same time. "GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!" They sang as the beat kept in tune as the band and crowd was rocking slowly to the new beat before Jeremy and Kaitlyn picked up again. "GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted before one last string of Leon's guitar ended the song. With that Jeremy and Kaitlyn walked over to the others and clapped hands before they could get to the next order of business, the communicators went off? Everyone looked at each other before Zeran brought his up to his lips. "Zeran here." He commented. "CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE APPRENTICE!" the voice boomed as Zeran's eyes widened. "ZORDON SENSEI?!" He questioned. "YES I WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE NOW PLEASE BRING YOUR POWER RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER THERE IS SOMETHING i WISH TO BRING TO THEIR ATTENTION BEFORE WE SEND THEM ON THEIR WAY!" Zordon bellowed as Zeran nodded. "Rangers, your in for a treat, your about to meet my teacher." Zeran stated. "Well Rangers, one last trip to the command center, lets do this." Francine said as they looked around before noticing no one was there and teleported away. Once in the command center lighting struck the globe. "GREETINGS APPRENTICE, GROOVY RANGERS!" The voice bellowed. "Ah Sensei there you ARE?!" He questioned seeing nothing but a floating head. "Z-Z-Z-Zordon S-S-Sensi W-W-What H-H-Happened?!" Zeran asked as Zordon chuckled sheepishly. "APOLOGIES APPRENTICE BUT I AM REGRETTING NOT TAKING YOUR ADVICE OF WATCHING MY BACK" Zordon's voice bellowed. "Oh for the love of- SENSEI! If I've told you once I;ve told you a thousand times watch your back but does anyone ever listen to me NOOO what do I know I'm just the apprentice!" Zeran scoffed as Zordon chuckled. "NONE THE LESS FRANCINE HAMPTON, STEP FORWARD!" Zordon bellowed as Francine slowly stepped forward. "FRANCINE YOU HAVE SHOWN TREMENDOUS LEADERSHIP AS YOU LEAD YOUR TEAM AGAINST MY FALLEN APPRENTICE AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU NOW, I RECEIVED YOUR MESSAGE THERE IS A CHANGE TO THE MORPHIN CODE YOU WISH TO MAKE?" Zordon questioned causing Francine to nodd. "Yes, it is concerning no one may no your a ranger, with all due respect Zordon, if that was meant to protect our loved ones it didn't do much for Leon." Francine commented. "YES, IT HAS BEEN A CHANGE I HAVE BEEN CONSIDERING FOR QUITE SOME TIME, VERY WELL FRANCINE, APPRENTICE, THE MORPHIN CODE!" Zordon bellowed. "Yes Sensei." Zeran said slowly bringing up the morphin code. "SO IT IS REQUESTED SO IT SHALL BE, BY MY RIGHT AS A MORPHIN MASTER I HEAR BY DECREE FROM THIS DAY FORWARD NO ONE MAY NOW THAT YOU ARE A POWER RANGER, EXCEPT FOR IMMEDIATE FAMILY!" Zordon bellowed as the code glowed before making the change and disappeared as Francine bowed. "Thank you Zordon." Francine said with respect. "NO, THANK YOU FRANCINE, FOR OPENING OUR EYES TO A FLAW WITHIN THE CODE. NOW, WITH YOUR RANGER DUTIES DONE FOR NOW, THE COINS." Zordon bellowed as Zeran opened the case as each ranger pulled out their coins. "Its been fun Tyrannosaurs." She said placing it in the box. "I'll miss ya Mastodon, take it easy." Jeremy said. "Nice working with ya Triceratops" Royce grinned. "I'll miss you big kitty." Kaitlyn said however, when she placed it in the box she suddenly hugged Zeran. "And thank you Mr. Smith if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the man of my dreams as my boyfriend.' She said as Zeran chuckled. "Aww shucks Kaitlyn, it was nothing, oh and Jeremy, I can't go into full details but, expect a call soon." Zeran winked as Jeremy nodded. "Nice working with you Ankylosaurs, even though I hated your color." Leon said as Zeran groaned. "Well its time for you to take flight else where Pterodactyl." Winnie commented putting the last coin in the box as Zeran closed it. Once leaving the coins with Zordon, Zeran and the Groovy Rangers teleported outside. "NO, THANK YOU FRANCINE, FOR OPENING OUR EYES TO A FLAW WITHIN THE CODE. NOW, WITH YOUR RANGER DUTIES DONE FOR NOW, THE COINS." Zordon bellowed as Zeran opened the case as each ranger pulled out their coins. "Its been fun Tyrannosaurs." She said placing it in the box. "I'll miss ya Mastodon, take it easy." Jeremy said. "Nice working with ya Triceratops" Royce grinned. "I'll miss you big kitty." Kaitlyn said however, when she placed it in the box she suddenly hugged Zeran. "And thank you Mr. Smith if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the man of my dreams as my boyfriend.' She said as Zeran chuckled. "Aww shucks Kaitlyn, it was nothing, oh and Jeremy, I can't go into full details but, expect a call soon." Zeran winked as Jeremy nodded. "Nice working with you Ankylosaurs, even though I hated your color." Leon said as Zeran groaned. "Well its time for you to take flight else where Pterodactyl." Winnie commented putting the last coin in the box as Zeran closed it. Once leaving the coins with Zordon, Zeran and the Groovy Rangers teleported outside. "So what now?" Francine asked. "Well I have to go back out to space, my brother is still out there no rest for the weary." Zeran said as Francine nodded putting her hand in. "One more time, for old times sake?" Francine asked as the rangers all nodded putting their hands in before Francine motioned for Zeran to do so as he smiled placing his hand on top. "RANGERS TOGETHER! FREE WILL FOREVER!" They shouted throwing their hands up in the air as Zeran floated up waving bye while the groovy rangers waved goodbye. "there goes one cool old man..." Royce stated as a shock zapped him in the rear. "I HEARD THAT ROYCE!" Zeran shouted. "IT WAS A JOKE!" Royce shouted with a laugh as the rangers lifted their hands in the air. "FREE WILLS DEFENDERS NEVER SURENDER!" They all shouted as Zeran zoomed off into space. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega